Draco Malfoy, privatdetektiv
by Engelen
Summary: ” jeg er Draco Malfoy, privatdetektiv Draco Malfoy. Jeg har sett mye, og med det mener jeg mye. Jeg trodde jeg hadde sett alt,men det var før et par med grønne øyne en dag kom inn på kontoret mitt.”En mørk AU historie, hvor lidenskap og magi koll


 **Tittel: Draco Malfoy, privatdetektiv.  **

Forfatter:  Nancy

Oversatt av Rainbow Glitter  
E-mail til forfatteren: nancyaw2001@yahoo.com    
NØKKELORD: Noir L.A. Draco Malfoy Harry Potter   
Røper handlingen til alle bøkene til J.K. Rowling.  
SAMMENDRAG: " jeg er Draco Malfoy, privatdetektiv Draco Malfoy. Jeg har sett mye, og med det mener jeg *_mye*_. Jeg trodde jeg hadde sett alt, men det var før et par med grønne øyne en dag kom inn på kontoret mitt." En mørk AU historie, med startsted i L.A, hvor lidenskap og magi kolliderer. *Slashy and sexy*   
DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I used the works of Raymond Chandler, Dashiell Hammett, and James Ellroy as inspiration when writing this story. Nods to the film noir genre and literary references are scattered throughout the story.

******

Los Angeles. Englenes hjemby. Bortsett fra at de fleste englene her går rundt med pistolen på mindre enn en armlengdes avstand. Jo da, L.A har noen lekre damer, og de fleste av dem ville nok mer enn gjerne tilbrakt litt tid med deg og lommeboka di, men hvis man ser bort ifra det, er denne byen et røft sted å leve. Røft hvis du lever på min side av byen, vel å merke. Gatene er mørke, motellene er billige, og nesten alle i denne verdenen full av gangstere har en sørgelig livshistorie.    

La meg få presentere meg selv; jeg er Draco Malfoy, privatdetektiv. Tror du din kjære er utro, og ønsker bevis? Er bestemor begeistret for en flott hingst som langsomt overtaler henne til å bruke opp familieformuen? Er den lille hunden din, Bamse, borte? Da er det bare å ringe meg. Det er ikke et liv i luksus, men regningene blir i hvert fall betalt. Som oftest. Det er en simpel verden der ute, og jeg er ekspert på å finne dens svake punkter.   

Du kjenner det utrykket om at alt skjer når du minst venter deg det? Det var det som skjedde med meg. Jeg er en smart fyr, jeg kjenner lusa på gangen. Jeg vet hvem som betaler under bordet, hvem som snyter på skatten, hvilke politifolk som ikke er helt rene, og jeg vet hvilke horer som er villige til å gi deg en gratis omgang en gang iblant. Men hva med kjærlighet, spør du sikkert. Vel, kjærlighet skjer ikke sånne som meg, og ting fester seg til minnet mitt.

Minner. Alle sier minnene er din venn.

Alle sier også at man ikke prater om dem. 

Jeg roste meg selv for å huske det. Jeg visste hvordan dette spillet skulle spilles. Jeg kjente reglene. Jeg var fortsatt i live.

Men når jeg er alene på kontoret er jeg en hjemsøkt mann. Ikke noe dramatisk, men fortsatt hjemsøkt. Hvis jeg lukker øynene, kan jeg fremdeles se to grønne øyne. 

For ikke å snakke meg bort, tror jeg det er best jeg begynner fra begynnelsen, da vil det kanskje bli lettere å forstå.

*****

Det hele startet en lummer kveld, en slik en som får kvinner til å gå til sengs med et anfall av melankoli, en slik en som får hunder til å krype sammen, og en slik en som får håret mitt til å leve sitt eget liv, til tross alle mine anstrengelser. Jeg hater å ha bustete hår. Jeg var i dårlig humør. 

Jeg satt inne på kontoret mitt mens jeg helte I meg et glass whisky. Det får kanskje ikke problemene mine til å forsvinne, men det jager dem bort for en liten stund. Det fikk meg til å glemme hvor jævlig klamt det var. Fikk meg til å glemme en mann med sandfarget hår og leende blå øyne, og overarmer som kunne få deg til å tro på høyere makter.   

Jeg hørte at ytterdøra åpnet seg, og at noen gikk inn. Kontordøra mi var åpen, siden sekretæren min, Jennifer, som har reddet skinnet mitt utallige ganger, var ute til lunsj. Hun var den type kvinnfolk som vekket de følelsene i menn som er viktige for artens videreføring. 

" Jeg er her inne," ropte jeg. 

Og der sto han. Jeg var ikke forberedt på det jeg så. Høy. Ikke mager, men akkurat passe tynn, som et utsøkt stykke biff. Sort, sort uordnet hår, og dypgrønne øyne. Jeg hadde aldri sett en slik grønnfarge før; dypere enn smaragder, og lurte på om han brukte linser.   

"Ute etter litt kjøp og salg?" spurte jeg.

Mannen rødmet svakt, og mentalt reiste jeg et øyebryn. Ganske stilig, hvis jeg selv skal si det selv. Og jeg kan stilig.  

"Eh, nei. Jeg ser etter Mr Draco Malfoy."

"Og du har funnet han også." Jeg viftet med hånda mot en ledig stol, og han satte seg. Jeg tilbød han et drag fra flaska, men han avslo. 

"Og du er…?"

"Å!" Denne fyren var mer skvetten enn en langhalet katt i rom fylt med gyngestoler. "Jeg er Harry Potter."

"Hallo da, Harry Potter. Hva kan jeg hjelpe deg med?"

Disse grønne øynene så på meg, og stirret rett in i sjela mi. 

"Jeg er i trøbbel. Jeg trenger din hjelp."

Jeg smalnet øynene mens jeg tenkte tilbake på det jeg hadde lest i avisene. Harry Potter, en suksessfull finanskonsulent, hadde blitt arrestert for mord. Han hadde betalt kausjonen glatt. Han hadde gryn. Ryktene skulle ha det til at han hadde myrdet elskeren sin på grunn av sjalusi. Samme gamle leksa. Jeg la ut et åte.

"Mord. Noen sier du ikke gjorde det." 

Han nikket svakt, "ja, hvis de finner meg skyldig, vil jeg bli jeg henrettet."

"Gjorde du det?" jeg kunne likesågodt skjære rett igjennom. Jeg måtte vite om jeg kastet bort tiden min. jeg studerte reaksjonen hans; Han ble blekere, men blikket vek aldri fra mitt. han måtte ha vært desperat, men på ham så det bra ut. 

"Nei. Jeg vet ikke hvem det var, bare at det ikke var meg."

"Så hvorfor tror politiet det var deg da?"

Han dro en hånd gjennom håret, og jeg la merke til et pussig arr på pannen hans. Det var formet som et lyn. Jeg lurte på hvordan i all verden han hadde fått det. "Jeg vet ikke. Jeg vet ikke hva slags beviser de har mot meg. jeg har skaffet en advokat, men han har ikke gjort stort."  

"Det er meningen at den fullmektige skal dele alle beviser med forsvart, du vet vel det?" 

"Jeg er fullt klar over det, men jeg ønsker å se om jeg kan gjøre noe jeg også."

jeg lente meg tilbake og tente en sigarett. Jada, det er ikke bra for meg. Saksøk meg da vel. Men jeg kommer nok uansett til å dø ung. Vis meg en mann uten laster, og jeg vil vise deg en mann liggende i graven. "Du vil at jeg skal grave litt. Finne ut hva de har mot deg."   

Han nikket igjen. "Noe i den duren."

"Først, herr Potter; Det er hundrevis av store og flotte privatetterforskere i Los Angeles. Hvorfor kom du til akkurat meg? Du tilhører ikke denne siden av byen."

"Jeg spurte meg rundt. Ditt navn ble nevnt et par ganger, og jeg tenkte jeg kunne komme og se om jeg kunne benytte meg av dine tjenester." Rolig lente han lente seg tilbake i den medtatte trestolen. Dressen hans måtte ha kostet minst seks hundre. Til og med italienske sko.  

"Åja? Hvem snakket du med da?"

"En av dem var i hvert fall Gary McCoy." 

Gary McCoy var en gavmild jeger jeg hjalp fra tid til annen. Og han, fra tid til annen, hadde gitt en tjeneste tilbake. Ganske uvanlig, spør du meg. Mange har kommet til meg etter hjelp. Det er lenge siden jeg innså at tjenestene mine aldri ville bli gjengjeldt, og når jeg selv var i knipe var jeg helt alene. Lærte raskt å slutte å spørre etter hjelp. Gary, på den annen side, var annerledes. Han hadde hjulpet meg ut av klisteret mer enn en gang. Han drev for det meste på innenfor loven. For det meste. Spilte ingen rolle for meg. Andres moral er ikke min sak. Personer som graver for mye i andres saker ender som regel opp med at de inngår et ganske intimt forhold med en skyter. Hvis Gary hadde brukt tiden sin til å snakke med Potter, måtte det ligge noe i det. Og dessuten trengte jeg pengene. Jeg gjorde et valg. 

Jeg reiste meg og strakk ut hånda. "Det var meg du ville ha, mr Potter, og du har fått meg. jeg skal gjøre hva jeg kan." 

Han smilte, og et øyeblikk stoppet verden. Det var et av disse tydelige øyeblikkene du kan se tilbake på når livet ikke går som det skal. Som når gatelysene treffer våt asfalt på den rette måten, slik at ingen lenger kan se de narkomane og hjemløse som i virkeligheten omgir en på alle kanter.   

"Det er jeg sikker på, mr Malfoy. Jeg stoler på deg." Vi tok hverandre i hendene. Hans hånd var kald i min. Øynene våre møttes.

Noe glimtet i de grønne øynene. Jeg kunne ikke sette fingeren på det. Det så nesten ut som om han angret seg. Og jeg vet hva anger ser ut. 

Begge vurderte hverandre med øynene mens vi satte oss igjen. Det var jeg som brøt stillheten. "Alt det du forteller meg er konfidensielt." min vanlige åpning, laget for å berolige klienten og oppmuntre dem til å fortelle meg sannheten. Selvfølgelig gjør de det aldri. 

"Akkurat."

"Fortell meg hva du vet så langt. Det vil gi meg en idé om hvor jeg må begynne."

Grønne Øyne så ned. Jeg hørte ytterdøra gå opp, og utfra lyden av klikkende hæler, visste jeg at Jennifer var tilbake fra lunsj. Hun stakk hodet inn gjennom kontordøra mi og vinket så jeg skulle vite at hun kommet. Så reiste hun et øyenbryn mot Potters rygg og blunket til meg. Jeg ga henne et blikk og hun lukket døra. 

"Vel," begynte han. "Mike og jeg var venner i en lang tid. Vi dro hver til sin kant. Har ikke sett han eller snakket med han på, å, femten år, tror jeg."

"Ryktene sier dere var noe mer enn bare venner."  Selv om å ha ligget med vennen din ikke er uvanlig, ville jeg se reaksjonen hans. 

"Ja, mr Malfoy. Vi var elskere. Plager det deg på noen måte?" han så meg rett inn i øynene da han sa det.

Jeg trakk på skuldrene, "det er ikke min sak. jeg er for å finne fakta, og ikke noe mer. Så ikke vær redd for å fornærme meg eller noe sånt. Jeg har hørt alt, stol på meg." Og helt fram til den dagen jeg møtte ham, trodde jeg faktisk det.

Grønne Øyne nølte, men fortsatte, "jeg så dødsannonsen hans i avisen. Den var gjemt langt bak i 'storbydelen'. Mike levde altså ikke et storslått liv. Han hadde blitt en, eh, mannlig prostituert. Hvis jeg hadde visst det, ville jeg ha hjulpet ham. Alt han trengte var å spørre." Potters stemme ble lavere. "Isteden ble han torturert, voldtatt og myrdet. Jeg dro i hvert fall til begravelsen hans. Vi var bare fire stykker der, og jeg visste ikke hvem de andre tre var. Det neste som skjer er at en politimann snuser rundt på kontoret mitt og stiller spørsmål. Han spurte meg om et par ting, men jeg fortalte ham at jeg ikke visste noen ting om Mikes død. Så, noen dager senere, kommer det enda noen politifolk til kontoret mitt. De vifter med en hjemmel, og så arresterer de meg. Jeg betalte kausjonen, og her er jeg."  

Jeg reiste meg og begynte å vandre fram og tilbake. Jeg tenker best nå jeg er i bevegelse.  "Ok. Hvem var mannen som snoket rundt på kontoret ditt den første gangen?"

Han stakk handa i lomma på jakka, og trakk ut en liten almanakk. Etter å ha bladd litt rundt, fant han det han lette etter. "O'Sullivan. Han var en eldre type. Virket ekstremt hårsår. Jeg fikk det inntrykket at jeg fornærmet han på en eller annen måte."

"Kjenner han derre, ja. En liten dritt i for store sko." George O'Sullivan gjorde lista over unødig brutalitet fra politiets side betydelig lengre. Han har flere svin på skogen enn du kan telle, og alle som har stått i veien har måttet betale dyrt for det. Hans overordnede vendte det døve øret til for krumspringene hans. Heldigvis, og det var det nok flere som var enige med meg om, var det ikke lenge til han skulle gå av med pensjon. 

"Har du et alibi for drapsnatten?"

Anger flakket i øynene hans. Jeg vet hva anger ser ut som. Han så ned på hendene sine. "Jeg dro rett hjem fra kontoret. Jeg var hjemme hele kvelden, og gikk tidlig til sengs."

"Er det noen som kan bekrefte historien din?"

"Vel, naboene kan ha sett at lyset sto på. og de ville ha sett bilen min i garasjen. Jeg forsår det som om politiet allerede har snakket med dem."

"Er det noen du vet om som ville satt dette opp mot deg?"

"Du mener sette opp en falsk anklage?" Tanken på at noen i det hele tatt kunne tenke noe slikt sjokkerte han tydelig. For et kjør han ville få, hvis han fortalte meg sannheten. Og på en måte visste jeg at han gjorde det. Etter å ha jobba i bransjen, får du instinkter. De vil spare deg for masser av slit hvis du hører på dem. Du sparer til og med livet. 

"Ja. Noen som har noe imot deg? Bitter ekskone? Gammel kollega? Vraket kjæreste?" 

"Nei. Ærlig talt, mr Malfoy, så skjønner jeg det ikke. Det eneste jeg vet er at sist jeg så Mike LaMorte i live var 11. juni 2001."

"Du holder styr på dagene ser jeg."

Han rødmet. Det så bra ut på ham. Jeg tenkte et øyeblikk på om han ville ta av seg jakka, siden det var så varmt i rommet . Han beholdt den på. Det var tross alt første gang. "Møtet vårt gikk ganske, vel, vi var ikke akkurat på god fot med hverandre da vi skilte lag, for å si det på den måten."

"Greit. Jeg skal ikke spore noe mer om det hvis jeg ikke er absolutt nødt."

Han nikket, og plutselig så han mye yngre ut.  Jeg hjalp ham på gli.

"Jeg kan ikke garantere deg noe, mr Potter, men jeg har mine forbindelser. Jeg skal gjøre mitt meste." jeg aner ikke hvorfor jeg sa det. Men jeg følte at jeg, på en eller annen måte, måtte slette de bekymrede rynkene i ansiktet hans.

Han nikket, smilte igjen, og jeg kjente noe inni meg slå kollbøtte. 

"Ja. Ok, Jennifer vil diskutere prisen med deg. Jeg krever en time fri, i tillegg til dekkede utgifter. Jeg ringer deg i morgen for å fortelle hva jeg har funnet så langt. Hun får telefonnummeret ditt så hun kan ta seg av noe papirarbeide." Jeg reiste meg og antydet av vår lille bli-kjent-med-hverandre-møte var over. Han reiste seg også, og jeg ble overasket over å se at vi var nesten akkurat like høye. 

Av en eller annen grunn likte jeg det.  

******

Jeg dro like etter Potter. Jennifer drev manikyr, og viste kort to smilehull da jeg gikk forbi pulten hennes, mens hun mumlet " Hadet, Draco" i en slik tone som røpet 'kjæreste'. Jeg smilte for meg selv. Kanskje det var tid til litt privatetterforskning på det området når jeg kom tilbake. 

Utenfor tørket varmen inn i meg mens jeg klatret inn I den forslåtte Volvoen min. den hadde vært burgunderreød da jeg kjøpte den, men tid og sol hadde fått den til å falme, og nå liknet fargen på tørket blod. Femten år gammel. Nesten klassisk, faktisk. Jeg behøvde i hvert fall ikke å bekymre meg for at den ble stjålet.

Jeg funderte over min nyeste klient mens jeg kjørte bort til Gary McCoys sted. Jeg ville få høre hans inntrykk av Harry Potter. Gary snakket ikke med hvem som helst. Folk som oss er mistenksomme av natur. Vi er smarte. Vi er i live. Harry, på den annen side, virka som den godtroende sorten. Og jeg hadde en følelse som sa at det kom det til å bli en forandring på. 

Gary lente seg over en bitte liten Fiat da jeg kjørte inn. Han hadde panseret oppe, og det så ut som han skifta ut generatoren. Gary hadde vært så real å fikse Volvoen min et par ganger for meg. Ingen pinlige spørsmål. Hvis jeg så på Volvoen, kunne jeg ikke engang se hvor kulene hadde truffi. Jeg har blitt bedre til å snu kappa etter vinden siden da. Noen saker går rett vest. Trikset er å klare å hoppe av før det har gått for langt. 

Han var en høy mann med værbitt fjes. Han hadde mørkt hår og mørke øyne som så alt og viste ingenting. Han hevdet å være halvt Navajo, og den krokete nesa og den mørke hudfargen han har festa lit til påstanden. 

" Hei, Malfoy. Hva bringer deg hit?" spurte Gary og tørket hendene sine på et håndkle. Han nikka mot Volvoen. " Streiker bilen igjen? Du må virkelig få deg en ny en snart. Hvor mange mil har den kjørt?" 

" 28 000**. **Harry Potter kom til meg i dag. Sa at du hadde henvist ham." Like greit å komme til poenget med det samme.

" Joa, han er en grei fyr." 

" Hvor kjenner du ham fra?" 

" Han er stamkunde på Callahans bar." 

" Potter vanker på Callahans?" 

" Jepp, under de stilige klærne og utdannelsen, er han en kjekk kar. Kom inn i en knipe. Spurte om jeg visste om noen som kunne hjelpe ham. Jeg sendte ham til deg." Gary trakk på skuldrene, åpnet et lite kjøleskap på bakken ved siden av bilen og tilbød meg en øl. Jeg tok den. 

"Tror du han gjorde det?" 

Gary så ut som en student i første klasse som hadde fått I oppgave å tolke _Moby Dick_. Tilslutt ristet han på hodet. " Nope. Han gjorde det ikke. Jeg jobber med mennesker jeg òg, vet du. Jeg kan finne én løgner blant hundre ærlige. Han har blitt urettferdig behandla. Jeg ville sagt at noen har planlagt det. Snuten har ikke engang sett etter andre mistenkte. Ryktene sier at bevisene mot Potter er overveldende." 

jeg nippet til ølen min mens jeg tenkte over Garys lille tale. " Hvorfor ville noen ha lagt et plott mot ham?"

 Gary så tankefull ut da han åpnet sin egen øl. "Kanskje de har funni ut at hvis de får han sperra inne, så vil han slutte å være en plage for dem." 

Gary hadde alltid vært smartere enn han hadde godt av. 

******

Neste stopp var Callahans bar. Det fines barer like som Callahams i hver eneste by. Mørk innredning, noen medtatte, men sårt trengte stamkunder som sløste bort den månedlige lønna på gin, en bartender med bistert fjes som aldri møtte kundens øyne, og et par luddere som tok fordel av mørket og bartenderens uoppmerksomhet til å kapre en horekunde. Jeg gikk inn, og bestilte en vodka martini akkurat slik jeg liker dem; simple, uten stæsj og oliven. Deretter satt jeg i baren og så på folk som gjorde grimaser av den billige vodkaen som hadde blitt helt fra en Stoli-flaske. 

Baren var stille. En TV var montert oppe i et hjørne, med CNN flakkende stumt over skjermen. Ingen så på. hvem bryr seg vel om Midtøsten når du ikke engang vet om du lever om en måned? Potter var rik. Hva gjorde han i et høl som dette? Jeg tente meg en røyk mens jeg funderte over situasjonen hans.  

Døra åpnet seg, og jeg så at det hadde begynt å regne ute. En mann med sort trenchcoat kom inn. Han slapp seg ned på en krakk to plasser fra meg, og jeg kunne ikke unngå å legge merke til hvor dårlig den tykke, svarte militærjakka sto til det svarte håret hans. Han kastet ett blikk mot meg og blå øyne betraktet meg kort før han så bort igjen. Han tok av jakka og la den på krakken ved siden av ham. Han var hverdagslig kledd, i en blå lommeløs skjorte som så dyr ut, og olabukser. Jeg hørte at han bestilte en gin og tonic i en dyp baryton. 

Og han hadde en britisk aksent. Jeg stønnet inni meg. Jeg er patetisk når det kommer til utenlandske aksenter. Jeg fulgte med ham i øyekroken. Han bevegde seg like grasiøst som en atlet, og virket som en person som var avslappet i enhver situasjon. Han nippet til drinken sin, og det så ut til at han kom til å bli en stund.  

Da bartenderen kom for å gi meg påfyll, fisket jeg fram visittkortet mitt. Han tok det motstrebende og studerte det på en måte som ikke akkurat avslører en smart mann. 

"Jeg er Draco Malfoy. Jeg har blitt ansatt av Harry Potter, og lurte på om du kunne fortelle meg noe om ham?"

han trakk på skuldrene, og ansiktet hans var uttrykksløst, etter år med trening, og ga ingen informasjon. "Kommer her jevnlig. Bestiller alltid det samme. Rom med cola. Masser av is. Plager ingen, og ingen plager ham. Betaler drinken cash. Spør aldri om krita. Hoder seg for seg selv. Tar aldri mer enn to drinker. Lager ikke no' bråk."  

det var alt jeg kom til å få ut av ham. Jeg helte i meg drinken, og kastet et siste blikk på briten. Øynene våre møttes, og nok en gang betraktet han meg med de blå øynene. Jeg stakk, og dro hjemover.

******                                                                                                                               

jeg kjørte forbi Potters hus på vei hjem. Folks oppholdssted kan si deg mye om dem. Potter holdt til oppe i åsen, ovenfor tåka og de skitne gatene. Jeg parkerte i veien ovenfor huset hans, og studerte det. Der jeg satt, på skrå for garasjen, kunne jeg bare se trappetrinn som ledet opp til entreen. En hekk dekket resten av huset. En svart Audi stod parkert til venstre for garasjen, men det var plass til to biler der. Jeg så på klokka. Magen min minnet meg på at det var middagstid, men av en eller annen grunn hadde jeg lyst til å studere Potters hus en stund til. 

Et lys slo seg på I vinduet over garasjen. Persiennene var oppe, så jeg krøket meg sammen, og skyndte meg å ta frem en kikkert. Jeg kunne se at Potter satt foran en data. Lyset kom fra en lampe på skrivebordet. Han var i profil, og jeg kunne se at han matte ha brukt linser før, for nå hadde han briller på og en rød t-skjorte. Han skrudde på dataen, og ventet med hodet i hendene. Jeg kunne ikke se tydelig hva skjermen viste, men det virket som et slags regneark. Potter la hodet mot bordplaten, og slik ble han liggende og ignorere Pc-en. Jeg fulgte med på ham en liten stund før jeg dro hjem. 

Jeg skrudde på radioen mens jeg snodde meg ned de svingete bakkene. Programlederen fortalte at en storm var på vei.

Jeg kunne aldri ha forestilt meg at det var personlig ment. 

******

A/N: Første kapittel… Hva synes dere? Vær så snill og fortell meg om det er noe dere ikke liker! Siden jeg ikke har tid til å oversette andre historier *i tillegg* til å skrive selv, kommer nok mest sannsynlig neste kapittel til å bli skrevet av en annen… 

TUSEN takk til Mira for at hun betaleste! Hadde ikke klart det uten deg…


End file.
